Reproduction
Reproduction Mr.Stuart: The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often, the wind will cause pollination. If not, then a bee or any other nectar-gathering creature Can create.. the same situa-tion! Yes, anything that gets.. the pollen to the pistil's right on the list. I'll try to make it crystal clear. A flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery! Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust on to the stigma. And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts each spring is no enig-ma! (Spoken) We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class? Stacie & Gracie & Lucy: A photoperiodic reaction! Mr. Stuart (Spoken): Oh, that's good! Oh, that's very good! Bernie Dillard: Hey, I’m lost! Where are we?! Lucy: Chapter two. Willie Willard: Page five. Reproduction Reproduction! Francine: Put your pollen tube to work! Reproduction Reproduction! Vicki Hunt: Make my stamen go berserk! Reproduction... Donna Singer: I don't think they even know what a pistil is! Artie: I got your pistil right here! Donna Singer: (Dialogue) Artie! Where does the pollen go? Mr. Stuart (Spoken): Next chapter. How in an abstract way, the same thing applies to the reproductive organs of the more complex life-forms. But we are now dealing with sexual response. Are there any questions before we begin reading? Aurelio: Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch Could, like, get this guy all hot and she never even knew it? Mr. Stuart (Spoken): Negative! Chuck McGovern: When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater Starts pulling that stuff, she's saying that she wants to do IT? Dennis]: Can't prove it by me! 'Cause they change their tune when you got 'em in the back seat! Roy: With his heart beatin' fast! Stacie & Gracie: They make it sound like a track meet! Gross! T-Birds: Yeah... Then all they can do is say, (Falsetto) "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Reproduction Reproduction! Girls (Basso): Baby, give it to me now! Reproduction Reproduction! Guys (Falsetto): Is that all you think about?! Reproduction! Girls: Come on, baby, show me that you really love me so! Willie Willard (Crying): OH, I THINK I'M GONNA THROW UUUUP! Where does the pollen go? Mr. Stuart (spoken): The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring! Are there any comments on that? (Dialogue) Johnny: I was wondering if you could tell me where she lives? Goose: Yeah, what is this? Paulette Rebchuck: Mr. Stuart...Is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, carry some protection with them... FOR SEXUAL OCCASIONS??? Mr. Stuart (Spoken): Oh, God! Johnny Nogerelli: What's the big deal?? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book, where she adds up the days of her, uh, whaddaya call it... mentalstra-tion? Girl: Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what'll the guy do if the numbers don't add up right, huh? Girls: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Reproduction Reproduction! Trixie Andrews: Hope he's proud of what he's done! Reproduction Reproduction! R.G. He was only pokin' fun! Reproduction... Louis DiMucci (Holding up rabbit): See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe?! Reproduction Reproduction. Reproduction Reproduction. Reproduction Reproduction. Re-pro-duc-tioooooooooooooooooon! Goose McKenzie: Where does the pollen go? *Boing!* Category:Songs by Louis St. Louis